Mario Party: Dream Adventure
Mario Party: Dream Adventure is a Mario Party game. Story One day, Mario and friends were taking a walk. Suddenly, Mario noticed a small object on the ground. When Luigi touched it, it gave off a brilliant flash of light. Just like that, everyone was taken to another dimension! They were greeted by a star, who introduced himself as the Dream Star. He told them that they were in the Dream Dimension, home of all the dreams in the world. But Bowser was invading the Dream Dimension, and the friends had to stop his evil invasion with the power of the Stars. Luckily, the Dream Star had transported some of the crew's friends into the Dream Dimension to help them along the way. Who will stop Bowser and become the Super Star of the Dream Dimension? Characters Playable Characters * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Yoshi * Toad * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Rosalina Hosts * Toadette * Goomba * Koopa * Boo * Shy Guy * Paratroopa * Bowser Jr. Other Characters * Dream Star * Bowser * Lakitu * Hammer Bro. * Boo * Monty Mole Boards * Toadette's Toy Town * Goomba's Scurvy Shores * Koopa's Sweet Valley * Boo's Warped Manor * Shy Guy's Chaos City * Paratroopa's Rainbow Sky * Bowser's Perilous Park * Palace Path (Mini-Game Mad Dash) * Lost Oasis (Mini-Game Mad Dash) * Galaxy Road (Mini-Game Mad Dash) Cookies Cookies replace the various item systems from previous Mario Party games. They come in four colors, each with different general effects. Blue cookies affect the dice block. Red cookies affect gameplay before movement. Green cookies affect gameplay during movement. Yellow cookies work like red cookies but have a greater impact on gameplay. There are also cookies that have no specific category but are always automatically activated at specific points, which are referred to as special cookies. Blue Cookies * Shroom Cookie (Roll two dice blocks instead of one. Roll two of any number except seven for a ten coin bonus and two sevens for a twenty coin bonus. Icon: Mushroom.) * Goldshroom Cookie (Roll three dice blocks instead of one. Roll three of any number for a thirty coin bonus and three sevens for a fifty coin bonus. Icon: Golden mushroom.) * Slowgo Cookie (Roll only one through five, but choose which number you get. Icon: Snail.) * Backtrack Cookie (Move backwards instead of forwards. Icon: Arrow.) Red Cookies * Spicyfire Cookie (A random opponent loses ten coins. Icon: Fire.) * Zapflash Cookie (A random opponent loses half their coins. Icon: Thunderbolt.) * Doubletrouble Cookie (All opponents lose a random amount of coins to the user. Icon: Four people.) *Genieport Cookie (Instantly warp to the Star Space. Icon: Magic lamp.) *Shufflup Cookie (Everyone's positions are randomly shuffled. Icon: Portal.) Green Cookies * Thwompstomp Cookie (Steal ten coins from everyone you pass. Icon: Thwomp.) *Snagghost Cookie (Steal a random cookie from everyone you pass. Icon: Ghost.) *Blownado Cookie (Blow anyone you pass onto a random space. Icon: Tornado.) *Retro Cookie (Earn three coins for every space you move. Icon: 8-Bit Mario.) *Itsybit Cookie (Be able to enter tiny Warp Pipes and play mini mini-games. Icon: Baby.) Yellow Cookies * Duelo Cookie (Instantly duel another player. Icon: Two hammers.) * Shopcall Cookie (Instantly visit the Cookie Shop. Icon: Koopa shell.) * Instaboo Cookie (Instantly summon Boo. Icon: Boo.) * Crazychance Cookie (Instantly initiate Chance Time. Icon: Star.) Special Cookies * Miracle Cookie (Activates automatically when someone receives three and randomly shuffles all coins, Stars, and Cookies among players. Icon: Four stars.) * Bowser Cookie (Activates automatically when received and summons Bowser as if someone landed on a Bowser Space. Icon: Bowser.) Modes Party Mode The main mode of the game, with a focus on multiplayer. Rules can be modified to whatever the player likes, such as CPU difficulty, Bonus Stars, or handicaps. Free Play Mode Play any mini-games you want! Free Play mode also contains a tournament and has the game's only online mode, where players can have a standard tournament over multiple systems. Mini-Game Island The main story of the game. Unlike the other modes, this can only be played with one player. There are seven worlds, each themed to a board from the game, and the one player competes against three CPUs (who are randomly selected at the beginning of each mini-game, but will be the same every time said mini-game is played) to make it to the end, where they face the host of the board the world is based off of in a specially chosen mini-game. After beating Bowser Jr. at his special mini-game Panel Panic, the player faces off with Bowser in his special mini-game Bowser's Sky Showdown. Winning at this mini-game completes the Mini-Game Island and unlocks the option to play a very special mini-game. Monty Mole's Room A special mode hosted by Monty Mole with four options: Shop, Challenges, Photo Studio, and Music. Shop simply allows the player to enter the Shop and purchase various options such as character models and music tracks using coins earned in other modes or by completing Challenges. Challenges is an achievement mode where the player must complete various objectives to complete each challenge and earn coins. Photo Studio allows players to set up models and backgrounds on a stage and take photos of them, as well as look through their previous photos. Finally, Music is where players listen to music tracks they bought in the Shop. Amiibo Lottery A simple lottery hosted by Lakitu. By scanning in amiibo, players can win various prizes such as coins and figurines that function similar to trophies in Super Smash Bros. Thwomp and Whomp's Back Room A special mode with various extras hosted by Thwomp Whomp. This is where the player can change settings and play special bonus mini-games, as well as play three mini-boards of Mini-Game Mad Dash. After beating Mini-Game Island, a Ztar prop hangs down from the ceiling, and by tilting up on the control stick or pressing up on the control pad, players can select him. Selecting Ztar allows the player to play Impressionist. Technical Stuff Bonus Stars * Minigame Star (For whoever won the most mini-games. Icon: Medal.) * Coin Star (For whoever had the most coins at any point. Icon: Coin.) * Movement Star (For whoever moved the most spaces. Icon: Rocket ship.) * Happening Star (For whoever landed on the most Happening Spaces. Icon: Question mark.) * Cookie Star (For whoever ate the most cookies, excluding special cookies. Icon: Cookie.) * Chance Star (For whoever landed on the most Chance Spaces. Icon: Star.) Final Five Frenzy Events No matter what the event is, a player landing on the same space as another player instantly initiates a duel (unless this occurs via a teleportation-based event such as a Genieport Cookie.) * Blue Spaces and Red Spaces give or take away nine coins. * There are five Star Spaces at once. * Players receive a random cookie every turn, including special cookies. * All Red Spaces become Chance Time Spaces. * All Red Spaces become Bowser Spaces. (Note that if this event occurs, Bowser hosts the event for the remainder of the time.)